Hetalia Talkshow
by Pensil Awesome
Summary: Sebuah acara yang membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak biasa. Chapter 1 Update! R&R please?


**A/N**: Hyaaa… I am coming back… #plak. Kali ini saya akan membuat fict humor *walau si author sendiri gak punya bakat humor* #ditabokmassal Karena mood saya lagi girang karena habis dapat banyak foto skandal HOT dari tingkah para anak laki-laki mesum bin laknat dari kelas saya, thank you my friends ^^ #ditendanganaklakilakisekelas. Dan foto-foto itu akan membantu saya untuk mengancam anak laki-laki di kelas saya fufufufufu…#gaknyambung. Sampai teman-teman perempuan saya merinding liatnya... #tobatnak Untuk cerita di chapter pertama, idenya saya ambil dari doujin Hetalia buatan teman saya. #ditendang. Teman saya memperbolehkan saya mengambil ide cerita di doujin punyanya, tapi bersyarat sih… Asalkan ada adegan NorIce-nya. Oke, daripada disini saya kebanyakan bacotnya, kita mulai saja ya, **Happy reading… ^^**

**Hetalia Talkshow**

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Humor, parody

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

The Story and OC © Caca Sakura Diamond

**Warning:** OC, OOC, skandal bertebaran, Shonen-ai contains, Shonen-ai pairs, gaje, campuran bahasa yang tak jelas, anak kecil dan yang masih alim sebaiknya jangan baca fict ini ^^. **Don't like, Don't read!**

**Themes: Homosex**

**Chapter one: Question one! Mengapa Homo itu dilarang?**

**Object: The Nordics**

**Host: Iceland**

"Halo, pemirsa! Saya Iceland mengucapkan selamat datang di acara Hetalia Talkshow. Acara yang akan membahas tentang hal-hal yang aneh-aneh dan gaje tentunya. Di acara ini tak hanya saya yang menjadi pembawa acara. Saya akan dibantu oleh beberapa host yang akan gilir tugas di setiap pertanyaan." Jelas Iceland.

"Untuk kali ini kita akan mebicarakan tentang Homosex. Topik yang sudah umum bagi para nation-nation kita, mengingat banyak pasanagan-pasangan sesama jenis di Hetalia, dan untuk pertanyaan pertama akan saya tanyakan pada The Nordics. Langsung saja kita akan tanyakan pada mereka. Selamat datang The Nordics…" Ujar Iceland panjang lebar.

"Halo juga, terima kasih sudah mengundang diriku yang hebat ini" ujar Denmark yang langsung disambut dengan death glare dari anggota The Nordics yang lain beserta Iceland sendiri.

"Gak usah banyak bacot deh, kayak lu udah bener aja. Padahal muka kaya kambing gitu. #ditebaskapak" ujar Iceland dengan tajamnya. Seketika itu juga Denmark langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Norwayyyy…. Adikmu kejam amat ngatain gue kambing. Padahal muka cakep-cakep gini juga…" keluh Denmark sambil meluk badan Norway erat-erat.

"ukh… le-lepasin…" ujar Norway sesak dan kehabisan napas karena pelukan Denmark dan dalam sekejap Norway pun memukul Denmark hingga tepar.

"Hah… baiklah, cukup sampai disitu adegan tak jelasnya. Kali ini saya akan menanyakan suatu pertanyaan pada kalian. Pertanyaannya, menurut kalian, mengapa homo itu dilarang?. Denmark, silahkan kamu jawab pertanyaannya." Ujar Iceland dengan tak sabar.

"Baiklah… bagiku kalau homo dilarang, bagaimana dengan hubungan cintaku dengan Norway nantinya? Jadi aku benar-benar tidak setuju jika homo dilarang. Toh bagiku cinta itu tak kenal gender bukan?" ujar Denmark dengan seamamgat walaupun badannya remuk dipukul Norway.

"Jawaban yang bagus, manusia kambing. Cinta memang tak mengenal gender, bukan. Selanjutnya bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Noregur?" tanya Iceland pada Norway yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Aishuu, panggil aku Nii-san, ngerti?" ujar Norway dengan tatapan datar sambil membaca bukunya kembali.

Seperti petir yang menyambar tubuh Iceland. Raut wajahnya seperti ketakutan. Bibirnya pun enggan untuk mengucapkan kata "Nii-san" untuk kakaknya sendiri. Tapi perasaan takut itu Iceland sembunyikan. Dan ia berusaha mengelak pada Norway agar ia tak perlu mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, noregur. Jangan suruh aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu. Meskipun kau paksa aku tak bakalan mau." Elak Iceland

"Panggil aku Nii-san" ujar Norway datar dan tetap teguh dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku tak mau" ujar Iceland

" Panggil Nii-san" ujar Norway datar.

Kerusuhan antar kakak-adik pun tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Mereka saling melempar-lempar barang yang ada di rumah Iceland (A/N: saya lupa bilang kalau acaranya diadakan di rumahnya Iceland) bahkan mic yang dipegang oleh Iceland pun. Ikut jadi korban pelemparan. Hingga akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Iceland menyerah dan memanggil Norway dengan sebutan Nii-san.

"Ukh… baiklah… Nii.. Nii-san" ucap Iceland dengan wajah mau menangis.

Perlahan-lahan raut wajah Norway berubah, rona merah pun menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik itu. Norway pun memandang Iceland dengan lembut. Rasa kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya pun terpancar jelas dari mata Norway. Iceland pun jadi takut sendiri dengan pandangan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lembut itu.

"Bagus, akhirnya kau memanggilku Nii-san juga. Sekarang ikut aku." Ujar Norway dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Sepertinya incest mode milik Norway mulai kambuh.

"Ikut kemana? Kan aku masih harus mewawancarai Finland dan Sweden." Ujar Iceland. Ia merasakan firasatnya tak enak.

"Yah… masa kau tak tau… ya ke kamarmu lah…" ujar Norway dengan seulas senyum tipis (bisa dibilang seringai licik) di wajahnya. Melihat raut wajah kakanya itu, Iceland jadi blushing. Dan detakan jantungnya pun tak karuan.

'Degh.. jangan bilang dia mau melakukan 'itu' padaku… waktunya gak tepat' batin Iceland dalam hati.

Tanpa Iceland sadari, Norway sudah menggendong badan Iceland dengan gaya bridal style dan membawa Iceland ke dalam kamarnya.

"Nii- Nii-san aku mau diapakan… jangan sekarang dulu deh kak…" raung Iceland

"Udah… kau juga bakal tau nanti." Ujar Norway datar.

"Eh… eh… Nii-san, jangan dulu… Nooo!" pinta Iceland dengan OOC nya.

Akhirnya Iceland hanya bisa pasrah ketika akan di raep oleh Norway yang sedang dalam seme-mode nya. (selanjutnya silahkan kalian pikirkan sendiri karena ini bukan fict rated M). Para anggota The Nordics yang lain hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian itu. Denmark yang merasa Norway mengkhianati cintanya dan berpaling pada Iceland hanya bisa bernyanyi lagunya Anang yang Separuh Jiwaku Pergi.

"Benar ku mencintaimu… Tapi tak begini…kau khianati hati ini… kau curangi akuu…" nyanyi Denmark dengan sangat nyaring sambil mengacungkan kedua jari telunjuknya diatas kepalanya. Saking nyaring dan falsnya nyanyian tersebut, membuat Finland memeluk Sweden saking takutnya.

Sweden yang kesabarannya sudah habis akibat nyanyian nyaring Denmark, mulai mengeluarkan death glare terseramnya kepada Denmark dan segera menendang Denmark keluar.

Setelah situasi mulai mereda kembali Finland pun mulai mengambil alih pembicaraan-coret acara.

"Para permirsa sekalian, mohon maaf atas kerusuhan yang terjadi barusan. Berhubung Norway sedang ehem- menyemei adik tercintanya, dan Denmark sedanga patah hati. Saya Finland dan Su-san akan mengambil alih acara ini. Ya kan, Su-san?" ujar Finland sambil mengambil mic yang dilemparkan Iceland pada Norway tadi.

"Mmm… t's'rah kau s'ja" ujar Sweden tanpa ekspresi.

"Haaah… mari abaikan Su-san yang memang pada dasarnya tanpa ekspresi itu, tapi sebetulnya hatinya baik kok. (baik? Cuma baik padamu saja kali, Finland) #digigithanatamago. Hmm… tadi kita masih membicarakan tentang alasan homo dilarang. Berhubung hanya saya dan Su-san yang belum diwawancarai. Lebih baik saya akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, bagaimana denganmu Su-san?" ucap Finland.

"….mm…" ucap Sweden datar

"Sepertinya Su-san sedang tak mau menjawab pertanyaan ini. (dari sananya Sweden emang irit bicara kan) *author ditendang Finland* Biarkan saya saja yang menjawabnya. Sebetulnya hubungan sesama jenis dilarang karena dianggap menentang nilai-nilai moral dari ajaran agama apapun. Namun di beberapa negara seperti France memperbolehkan warganya untuk menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Bahkan di beberapa negara tertentu, para pasangan homo diperbolehkan untuk menikah. Namun pandangan apakah homo diperbolehkan atau tidak itu terserah pada diri anda masing-masing, dan keyakinan serta ajaran-ajaran agama yang anda yakini." ujar Finland panjang lebar.

"Fin-san l'bih ba'ik k'ta 't'tup a'ja ac'ra nya" ujar Sweden

"Oke, Su-san. Baiklah sekian dulu penjelasan dari saya, dan acara ini masih berlanjut dengan lebih banyak pertanyaan dan interview dengan skandal bertebaran tentunya. Dengan pembawa acara yang berbeda. Saya Finland mewakili The Nordics mohon undur diri." Ujar Finland sambil menutup sesi interview dengan para anggota The Nordics di acara Hetalia Talkshow.

**~To be continued~**

**A/N:** Chapter 1 selesai. Ngomong-ngomong ini multi-chap fict pertama saya lho. Untuk Ide pada chapter 2 nanti, saya mengharapkan request berupa pertanyaan seputar Homosex… apa aja juga boleh, asal nanti bisa ditampilkan dalam bentuk interview ala Hetalia tentunya. Saya juga minta request buat pembawa acara di chapter depan. Mohon bantuannya para readers. Hmm… mungkin saya sendiri bakal seminggu sekali updatenya, mengingat saya kelas 9 dan harus belajar buat UNAS. Tapi saya tetap menulis kok, karena saya belum kepikiran mau hiatus. Mungkin bulan januari saya hiatus dulu. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan bacotan saya… ^^ Sekarang adakah para readers dan senpai yang berbaik hati untuk memberi review? **R&R, Please?** #wink


End file.
